1. Field of the Invention
A safety chain keeper for detachably attaching the two ends of a length of flexible linear jewelry or the like, such as a chain bracelet or a necklace, to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chain bracelets, necklaces and similar lengths of flexible linear chain jewelry have been worn by women for purposes of adornment ever since the earliest civilizations. Bracelets, necklaces, and other appurtenances designed to be worn on the wrist or around the neck have been found in numerous archeological excavations, and to this day even primitive societies such as the Eskimos or the natives in jungles or on isolated islands have adopted such ornaments. The purpose of bracelets or necklaces is primarily for the decoration of the individual, and such ornaments together with suitable matching earrings provide a pleasing appearance and heighten the attractiveness of the individual. Thus bracelets and necklaces, albeit not having any utilitarian function, are important articles of the jewelry trade, and are significant articles of commerce and manufacture.
Most chain bracelets and necklaces are basically a length of flexible linear solid chain with two ends, and various prior art devices and means have been developed to attach these two ends to each other after the chain bracelet has been mounted to encircle the wrist, or after the necklace has been mounted to encircle the neck. These devices and means include a simple hooked catch in which a hook at one end is extended through a loop at the other end; catches relying on the resilience of a member for detachable attachment, e.g., a resilient metal hook or bow is forced into a receiving compartment so that it snaps into place, and may be removed only by manually deforming the hook or bow; threaded attachment means in which a threaded pin at one end is screwed into a nut fixed to the other end of the chain, and various other snap-fit attachments.